


an untitled fic that's primarily based on wilson being freed from the nightmare throne.

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Freedom, Gen, Oh, You know.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: the title pretty much says it all. wilson also deals with his muscles having atrophied due to the throne. not to the point where walking is impossible, They've made sure of that.





	an untitled fic that's primarily based on wilson being freed from the nightmare throne.

He blearily blinks up to the sky as he feels a raindrop fall onto his face.

Then another. And another.

Eventually, he finds the strength to push himself up into a sitting position, looking at his hands, then his legs.

A grin comes onto the man's face. Wide and toothy and he's sure his face would split open at the seams if it could.

He's not bound by the shadows anymore.

"I'm free… I'm free!"

A triumphant cackle escapes him as he forces himself up, walking with all the grace and balance of a newborn fawn.

A stagger towards a tree, the corners of his mouth drop a little when he realizes that he's starving and can't quite balance. Walking has become a lot harder than usual, the muscles in his legs have atrophied, but not to the point where it's impossible.

He ends up falling on his face, and, for once, he doesn't mind his hair being wet, even as he has to brush it out of his face with a hand.

Eventually, he makes it to the nearest bush he's found and gingerly works on picking the berries. Not exactly the most filling thing, but it'd do for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really out here just writing things, huh.


End file.
